Senior Year
by foreverafreak89
Summary: Mistakes happen every day of our lives. Some are good, while others are bad. But this one was meant to happen. All human.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Alright so I wrote a story similar to this one years ago and I got to thinking and decided it would make a good fic for Twilight.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Edward POV**

I couldn't believe it, I was moving back to Washington something I vowed I would never do. I originally planned to move to California, get famous, and stay there for the rest of my life. The first two things on my list happened so quickly that I didn't know where the time has went.

I didn't have control over my time these days. My agent pretty much told me where I needed to be and what I needed to do. I never complained about it before, this type of control kept me busy and from thinking.

The years flew by and I was starting to forget who I really was and why I wanted to be in the music business to begin with. Sure the perks of being famous were great. I made lots of money, travel all over the world, able to write my own music, and forget about my past. It really was the dream life.

The more I thought about how little control I had over my life, made me realize that I wanted it back. I wanted to go back to my old simple life again before I was famous. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, and my agent threw a fit. But I needed to do something for myself for a change.

Why I decided to move back to Washington I had no idea. The place held so many memories for me. I had spent over half my life in this state. And though I was moving to Seattle, over two hours away from my childhood home, it was still too close.

The state called to me. Every time I had a concert there I was so tempted to remember, but I couldn't let myself. I finally gave in though and sold my house in California so I could buy a new one in Washington. I figured I wouldn't need two houses since I never lived in my old one to begin with and didn't plan on moving back anytime soon.

My two new friends, Emmett and Rosalie, were helping me move in. They understood why I was moving away and had worried about me constantly since I became the next big thing. It also helped they went through similar problems since they were both famous with Emmett being a major player in the NFL and Rosalie a top model. And it didn't hurt that they were America's favorite couple.

The two of them had been waiting for me to realize that I needed to step back from the limelight since I had been in it none stop since I moved to California. They were even moving to Seattle to be with me saying it was about time they settled down and started a family of their own.

They originally gave me strange looks and were questioning me none stop when I told them I was moving back to Washington. Though I never told them the real reason on why I avoided the state as much as possible, all they knew that something in my past made me feel this way.

Sure Emmett and Rosalie were my best friends, but I couldn't tell them everything about my past. I knew they wouldn't judge, but I hated bringing the topic up. There were too many memories, both bad and good.

"For a guy who never lived in his house, you have a lot of boxes." Emmett complained bringing another one in.

"Sorry I guess stuff starts to accumulate over the years. I haven't really had a chance to clean it all out." I shrugged.

When I made the decision to move I practically threw all my stuff into boxes not really paying attention to what or how much I was packing. I figured I could clean it out once I was in my new house.

Which is why I had to have Rosalie help me out. Emmett and I were doing the heavy work and bringing everything inside while Rosalie went through it all and figured out what I needed and didn't need.

"Do you need anything from this box?" Rosalie asked as I sat down on one of the only empty chairs.

"It's all my old high school stuff." I felt a small smile start to form on my face as I got a closer look at it

"Hey your senior year book," Emmett said, "Let's see just how geeky you were back then." I rolled my eyes and let him have his fun. I knew there was nothing too bad in there. "Cutest couple: Edward Cullen and Isabelle Swan. Aw, how cute." Okay so maybe I was wrong about there being nothing bad in the year book.

"No offense man, but she looks a little on the fat side in that picture, but she is still really hot." Emmett said getting a closer look at the pictures.

"You got a lot of pictures of her, how long were you two dating?" Rosalie asked quickly changing the subject before I did something drastic.

"For about a year, but we were best friends from elementary school."

"She looks like she lost a lot of weight here." Emmett chimed in and passed me a framed picture.

I remembered that moment like it was yesterday. We were going to our senior prom shortly after…no, I can not go down that road.

"Hey guys thanks for all the help. I think I can take it from here." I said quickly. I needed to get them out of my house before I said something I would regret.

"No problem, if you need any more help, just call." Rosalie told me before taking Emmett's hand and walking out of the house. I knew her words meant more than just helping me unpack.

I carefully put the pictures and year book away. Though I wasn't ready to face my past, I didn't want to throw away that box yet. I will need it for the day that I will be ready to remember everything that happened.

I stared at the picture of Bella and I, the last one we had ever taken together. I originally planned to put it away, but something told me not to. I closed up the box and pushed it off to the side where Rosalie put the pile of stuff to keep.

I walked into my study. So far all that is in there were a desk, a chair, and my piano. I placed the picture on top of the desk, already the room felt so much homier and muse friendly. After all this was the girl that gave me the most inspiration. When all else failed all I had to do with think of her and I was able to write a song.

I left the room before I could let myself get any further in my memories. I had already remembered way too much today and I didn't need any more because once I started it will be too hard to forget.

I figured now would be a good time to look through all the stuff that Rosalie had told me to keep. There was a lot of it and I needed to figure out what went into each room and if I agreed with it. Most of the time I did, but there was always the chance that I didn't.

The first box I opened up was a mistake. It was filled to the top with sheet music. I had no idea how it was possible that I collected this much sheet music over the past six years. Maybe it was time that I started throwing stuff away. Or maybe sell it on eBay or give it to one of those fan sites. I'm sure all those teenage girls would love to have an actual piece of Edward Cullen sheet music.

I closed that box off and put it to the side. Going through that box would take an entire day and I needed to get more than one box done.

The next box I opened up was a bunch of kitchen stuff. I picked it up and walked to the kitchen so I could put everything away in the proper spots. This was tedious work that was bound to keep my mind from wandering since I had to pay attention and remember where I put everything.

Once I unpacked that box I realized that I had nothing in the fridge or any of the cabinets. It wouldn't be too hard for me to order take out any way, but I still will need something to eat tomorrow. And I couldn't start tomorrow without a cup of coffee. I know it was a bad addiction, but it was a lot healthier than most Hollywood addictions.

I grabbed my car keys and quickly headed out to my car. One of the only things that I let myself remember from my past was the car. I loved Volvos and bought a new one when my old one had died.

Emmett likes to make fun of me since I bought a simple car compared to what I could buy. But I liked simple and that while I was driving I had privacy. I didn't need everyone to know who I was at all times. It was nice to have those moments away from the preying eyes.

In Seattle I would hopefully get a lot of that. I only told Emmett, Rosalie, and my agent where I was moving but somehow word got out. Luckily no one knew where I lived yet, hopefully I will get a few months of privacy before the paparazzi attacked me.

My grocery run was successful and with little pain. I knew exactly what I needed to get going in, which cut my time in the store in half. And I didn't even have to worry about someone spotting me at the cash register because the grocery store had a self checkout lane.

I knew someday I was going to have the face the people and show them my face. But at least it didn't have to be today. I wanted to be a recluse for a little bit and concentrate on myself and my music before I had to face the public.

Once I got home I unpacked my groceries and started to make myself dinner. I decided on pasta since it gave me time to unpack another box.

Once I had eaten and unpacked my bedroom box I decided to call it a night. I had done plenty of work today and needed a break, something I was not used to.

I headed into my study and sat down at the desk, the picture staring at me. I had completely forgotten about it until this moment. I guess my goal for the day was accomplished. Now I had no excuse but to look at it.

Once I was able to tear my eyes away from the picture I decided to read, something I also had not been able to do. I pulled a random book off the shelf, of course if happened to be _Withering Heights_ one of Bella's favorites. But a book was a book and I started to read.

I had so much trouble paying attention to the book, and kept looking up at Bella. It felt as if she was staring at me with her two beautiful brown eyes. How many hours did I spend falling into her eyes, just staring at them and getting lost in their warmth?

I finally gave up on the book since I wasn't getting anywhere with it and picked up the picture. I couldn't believe six years had already gone by.

It was then I realized it was time. So I quickly picked up my phone and dialed Rosalie.

"Hello." A sleepy Rosalie answered.

I looked over at the clock and saw it was one in the morning. I knew she wouldn't care that I was calling her this late, or at least she wouldn't once I started talking.

"Rosalie, I'm ready."

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Is it good enough to keep going? I also need to thank my amazing beta luv2beloved for reading this chapter over for me.**

**I know I am in the middle of Buy One Get Six Free, and don't worry that one will not be put on the back burner. I only have a few weeks left of school and next week is Thanksgiving so I believe I will be able to write two stories at once. Also I already have 5 chapters for this story written which means I can spend a little more time on the other one.**

**Reviews are amazing all ways. I would love to hear your thoughts about what you think the story is about and if it is good enough to continue with. So please let me know!**

**Next chapter: Six Years Earlier**


	2. Six Years Earlier

**Chapter 2: Six Years Earlier**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight**

**Edward POV**

It was the last month before school started and Bella and I were spending every moment of it together. She had spent the night at her house since her dad was out on a fishing trip and her mom was off working on her latest project.

This meant the whole house to ourselves, something that we had often but never took for granted. We never knew when one day our parents would actually stay home over the weekends or would have normal shifts.

"What is with this song it is so old!" I whined as Bella turned on the music. I was sitting on the couch and watched her move around the room to the beat of LFO.

"I know it's stupid but it's a good song." she shrugged her shoulders as she carried on cleaning up the house.

"How can you say this is a good song when you listen to classical music?"

"Sometimes you just need to let go and feel like nothing matters."

I leaned back against the couch and continued to watch Bella. She was wearing a small black tank top and my boxers. There wasn't left for me to imagine, especially with the way she was moving. She would dip down ever so slightly to give me a perfect view of her cleavage or her ass.

But before I could do anything she would move away and go clean something else. I was getting hard fast from her teasing, and I hadn't even touched her yet. I needed to do something fast before I combusted.

Finally my opportunity came. She was leaning down low re organizing the magazines, her butt raised high. I quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto my lap before she could move. Bella let out a little squeal of surprise when I did this.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" I whispered into her ear as I started to assault her neck.

"I do now." She gasped, hinting at my erection that was pressing into her back.

"I don't think so." I said between kisses. "I'm going to have to show you how much that little stunt of yours affected me."

Bella managed to swing herself around so that she was now facing me, "Please do." She whispered before she attached her lips to mine.

Our tongues battled for dominance, getting right to the point. We had gone through the soft and sweet routine this morning, now it was time for the real thing.

I carefully leaned her down to the ground, I didn't think I could make it up the stairs and to her bedroom with the way things were heading.

Bella's hands started to run under my shirt and I couldn't help but let out a low growl as she caressed my back and stomach. I broke the kiss for a moment and quickly took my shirt off and hers as well.

"No bra." I smiled as I looked down at her bare chest and let my hands grab the beautiful mounds.

"I know how much you like it when I'm free." Bella said giving a little seductive wink.

I kissed down from her jaw bone until my lips found her nipple as I started to nip at them causing little mewing sounds to come from Bella. My hand started to do something similar to her other breast so it would not be forgotten.

After a while I kissed my way from one breast to the other to make things even. By now Bella's breath was harsh and uneven and her chest was heaving up and down.

Slowly I kissed my way down her stomach making sure that my lips touched every inch of her glorious skin until I reached the band of my boxers. I started to roll them down as I continued to kiss her body. I let out another growl when I saw that she wasn't wearing any underwear either.

"All for you." Bella panted. She used all her weight and rolled us over so that she was now on top. "Now it's my turn to have fun." I let out a loud moan as she rubbed herself against my hardened member.

She slowly unbuttoned my jeans and unzipped them and pushed them down as far as they could go. I lifted my legs up to help her take of them off, but she already stuck her hand down my boxers and wrapped it around my members.

"Gosh Bella." I moaned as she ran her palm up and down my shaft grabbing it every so often and giving it a gentle tug.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any better Bella pushed my boxers down and blew on my erection. I tried to grab onto something holding back another moan that wanted to come out.

I watched as she licked the length of my member before taking it into her mouth. I couldn't hold back now as I let out an animalistic sort of sound. The things she could do with her tongue and teeth left me speechless.

Before I completely lost it I picked Bella up off of me and rolled us around so I was on top again.

I kissed away the little pout that was forming on her lips. I never let her do much for me since I was just pleasing her, of course she never believed me.

"I was too close love." I explained and kissed her full and swollen lips one last time before running my nose down her chest and to the spot I most desired to touch.

I took in a deep breath smelling her arousal. I spread her legs open a little wider and allowed my tongue to run the length of her paying extra attention to her clit.

"You're so wet." I moaned as I spread her lips apart and allowed my tongue to assault her. More mewing sounds turned into moans. I worked harder and used my fingers to pinch and swirl her clit around.

"I'm so close." Bella moaned and I started to move my tongue and fingers faster until I heard one of the most glorious sounds ever.

I lapped up all of her juices as Bella came down from her high. Once I was done I kissed up her body until I reached her lips.

"I'm ready Edward," She panted.

"Ready for what?" I asked teasing her as I rubbed my tip against her.

"You know what." She answered frustrated.

"No I don't think so. Why don't you tell me." I spread her legs a little wider apart and positioned my tip at her opening.

"I need you inside of me now Edward."

"As you wish." I gave her one lat kiss before I pushed myself into her, both of us letting out loud moans once I was fully inside.

I set up a slow but steady pace. I wanted to enjoy this moment and make it last as long as possible. I felt Bella's hands pushing my back urging me to go faster.

"Patients love." I whispered and kissed her lips.

I started to pick up my pace knowing that we were both getting closer and I was rewarded with load moans coming from Bella.

"I'm almost there." Bella panted and I started to move even faster. "Come with me Edward."

"My pleasure." I pushed into her one last time before we both climaxed together screaming out each other's names.

Carefully I pulled out of Bella and rolled to the side pulling her into my arms. I wasn't ready to lose any physical contact with her.

"It keeps getting better and better." She sighed once we had caught our breath.

Bella and I had been dating for a little over a year now, but we were best friends before that. It wasn't until the end of our sophomore year did I finally get the courage to ask her out on a proper date. And it didn't take too long after that before we became a couple.

On our one year anniversary Bella finally decided she was ready. Neither of us had been in a rush to go all the way, at that moment we were fine exploring each other's bodies.

I could never say no to her and that night we both lost our virginities and it will always be remembered as the best night of my life.

Ever since then we had trouble stopping. It wasn't too hard for us to find places since our parents were never really around.

Every time we had made love to each other it was different. Some were fast and hurried others were slow and sensual. I never knew what to expect when I was with the love of my life.

"I love you." I leaned over and kissed her swollen lips.

"I love you too." Bella sighed and snuggled into my chest more.

We just laid their on the floor wrapped in each other's arms and our legs tangled up. We were in no rush to move, and just enjoyed each other's company and touch.

"I'm gonna have to clean up again." Bella groaned.

"Why?" I asked pressing my lips into her shoulder. From our position the room looked pretty clean to me.

"We just had sex on my living room floor." Bella laughed. "I don't want there to be any clues of what just happened for my parents to see."

We had kept the intimacy part of our relationship. Our parents had no trouble excepting the fact that we were dating; it was almost a sigh a relief that we finally noticed each other in that way.

There were some things that we need to keep to ourselves though, sex being one of them. Especially when Bella's dad had a gun and probably wouldn't be afraid to use it on me.

"Fine do your cleaning." I sighed and let her out of my arms. I felt colder and like something was missing when she wasn't in my embrace anymore.

"You're gonna have to get up." Bella giggled.

I let out a frustrated groan and stood up. She started to do her inspection of the living room while I decided to be helpful and pick up our clothes.

"Everything looks clean." Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around me waist.

"Good to know." I smiled back.

"I'm gonna take a shower now." Once again she let go of me and I felt empty especially when she started to walk away from where I was standing.

"You know," she turned around once she got to the stairs. "You are more than welcome to join me."

That was all I needed to hear. I took a few long strides over to where Bella was standing and picked her up and basically tore up the stairs and into the bathroom.

**A/N: End of chapter 2! I need to thank my amazing beta luv2beloved for reading over this chapter for me.**

**So what did you think of the lemon? I've never written one before so please tell me what you think and if I should change stuff. There will be more lemons in the future. At the moment I don't have a ton planned out, but I may add more if you guys want.**

**Please review too. They mean so much to me and I love to know what you guys think. I'm still unsure if I should continue this story or not. I don't want to sound mean or rude, but I need to know if people are interested in the story enough for me to continue. So please let me know.**

**And to everyone in the US I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving!**

**Next Chapter: First Day of School**


	3. First Week of School

**Chapter 3: First Week of School**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these characters**

**Bella POV**

I heard it. The insistent beeping sound that kept getting louder and louder.

It took me a minute to realize that the beeping was my alarm clock. And it took me a little bit longer to remember that today was the first day of my senior year of high school.

I quickly jumped out of bed to get ready only to fall back down with my vision becoming burry. I sat still as I waited for my head to clear and I could see properly.

I passed this wave of vertigo off as nothing. It was just an average day head rush from getting up to quickly combine that with my lack of coordination and that spells trouble.

Once I was sure that I would see and wouldn't fall down again I got up from my bed and started to get ready for school.

Normally I wouldn't put this much effort into getting ready for school, but this year was going to be special. Even Alice – my best friend – agreed with me.

I had the perfect boyfriend, great friends, and this would be my last year at Forks High School and after I graduated I was never going to come back. Things were definitely shaping up nicely.

As I headed downstairs I saw that both of my parents had already left, no big shocker there.

Since I had plenty of time to spare, a rarity on a normal school day, I decided to make myself a bowl of cereal.

I sat down at the kitchen table and enjoyed the peace and quiet, something else that was becoming a rarity in the Swan household.

Once I finished eating I washed the bowl and spoon by hand since we still did not have a dishwasher.

I glanced at the clock and determined that it was a good time to leave now. It left me with plenty of time to get to school without being late or early.

I grabbed my coat, bag, and car keys and headed out the door.

As I closed the door behind me I saw a picture perfect sight. My boyfriend, Edward standing casually in front of his silver Volvo.

"Want a lift?" He asked giving me my favorite crooked smile.

"I don't know, my dad always told me not to ride with strangers." I joked and strutted towards the passenger side of his car making sure to sway my hips a little more than usual.

I heard Edward let out a little groan as I brushed past him as I made my way to the other side.

"You don't know what you do to me." Edward growled as he climbed into his car.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." I whispered leaning my body closer to his.

Before I knew it Edward's lips were attacking mind and I gladly fought back.

"Good morning." I giggled pulling away slightly.

Edward gave me another peck on the lips.

"A good morning indeed." He grinned and turned the car on pulling it out of the driveway and heading towards school.

"So are you ready for our senior year?' Edward asked quickly glancing at me.

"I'm ready for it to be my last." I groaned.

Edward just laughed at me, but he hadn't lived in Forks as long as I have.

I had gone through the Fork's fine school system from elementary school to high school along with Alice.

Alice and I had met on our first day of kindergarten and have been inseparable ever since.

Edward and his family didn't move to Forks till about fifth grade. Even back then all the girls were pining after him, including me. So it was a dream come true that the wanted to be friends with Alice and I and not with the popular crowd.

Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley still have not gotten over that and to this day enjoy flirting shamelessly with Edward in front of me.

The last to join our group was Jasper. He moved to town the summer before we started high school. Alice saw him at a local restaurant and knew that he was the one. The two have been dating ever since.

All too soon we pulled into the familiar parking lot. There were a few other cars there already.

"Why did we get here so early?" I asked grabbing Edward's hand as we walked towards the school.

"So I could do this." Edward pulled me into his chest and kissed me.

Even though I had been kissing him for almost two years now, I never got used to it. Every time my mind went blank and my knees went weak.

"I guess that is a good reason." I said trying to clear my head.

"Let's go inside before it starts to rain."

Edward pulled me along and of course, being me, I tripped over nothing. I was still in my post Edward kissing phase, but it seemed to be taking longer them normal to clear from my head.

In a way I felt like I did this morning when I first tried to get up. But once again I passed it off as nothing since both cases had reasonable answers that explained my muddled mind.

Edward just laughed as I tripped and caught me before I fell. He was so used to my tripping by now that he thought nothing of it.

I blinked a few times trying to clear my mind. Okay so maybe this fuzzy brain thing wasn't nothing.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked catching on to my weird state.

"Yeah I'll be fine." I said hoping that it was the truth.

I started to move along. I wanted that moment to be forgotten. There was no need for Edward to worry over something that probably didn't matter.

We stood in the front building waiting for Alice and Jasper to come. It didn't take long before I saw the familiar faces of my two best friends.

"Are you guys excited?" Alice asked giving me a hug.

"Oh yeah thrilled." I said sarcastically. I had no idea how Alice could be this energetic in the morning, it just wasn't right.

"I know this year is going to be different from all the rest."

We all just nodded our heads in agreement. Alice had a certain way of knowing how things would happen and by now we knew not to second guess her.

We all stood around talking. There was no reason for us to catch up on anything since we had seen each other pretty much every day during the summer.

It had been years since any of us had gone on a family vacation and so we were stuck in Forks with nothing to do but spend time with each other. Not that that was a bad thing or anything.

When we heard the bell ring we each headed to our respected class rooms. Luckily Edward and I had every class together which would make school a lot more bearable, especially gym.

We had a few other classes with Alice and Jasper plus lunch. So we would be seeing them sporadically throughout the day.

Edward and mine's first class was math, my second least favorite subject. We sat down in the back corner, our normal spot for every class we had together.

We learned back as freshman that it was easier to pass notes back and forth when we sat in the back. Plus it gave us plenty of time to switch papers if a teacher caught us.

Neither of us paid much attention during class. Our teacher kept drowning on and on about what we would be learning about in class and what we were expected to do. It wasn't anything that we hadn't heard before.

Finally the bell rag and we headed off to our next class, physics. And of course we got our back tables and were lab partners.

All our morning classes were more or less the same. The teachers talked all about what we would learn and the policies that went with the class. And even though we hadn't done anything we still ended up with homework.

Finally lunch came about and Edward and I headed over to the cafeteria to meet up with Jasper and Alice.

As we waited in line for food my stomach all of a sudden felt off. The smell from all the different types of food was making me feel nauseous and I needed to go sit down before I threw up.

"Get me a ginger ale please." I whispered to Edward before quickly walking towards our usual table.

I sat down and placed my head on the table taking deep breaths in and out trying to calm my stomach. The last thing I needed was to throw up.

Finally my stomach settled down and I felt well enough to pick my head up.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, concern laced on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said, "The smell of the cafeteria just got to me today."

Edward passed me my ginger ale wordlessly; I knew he didn't believe me and wanted to know more.

I opened my soda and took a small sip testing my stomach to make sure that I was indeed over that little spell.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Edward offered.

I looked over at his plate; it just made me feel queasy again.

"No thanks." I said taking another sip of my soda. "I think I'll just play it safe and stick to my drink."

So I stretched the truth a bit, but there was no need for any of my friends to worry.

The rest of the day passed without any incidents.

Even in gym class I lucked out. Our teacher gave us the same speech as the other ones which meant that I didn't have to play any sports and just had to sit and listen to him lecture. Something I would rather do any other day in this class.

Finally the day ended and Edward and I meet up with Alice and Jasper in front of Edward's car.

"We're still on for this afternoon right?" Alice asked.

I thought back for a moment trying to remember what I had promised Alice, and when I did I didn't hide my groan of frustration. We all promised to go shopping for school supplies.

This was something I normally didn't mind, but Alice had a knack for making any shopping excursion grueling and extremely long.

"Pick us up at my house." Edward answered for us.

"Alright see you guys later." We waved goodbye and got into the car.

Edward's house was just as quiet as mine since both his parents were elsewhere as well.

We quickly walked up the stairs to his room and threw our bags on the ground.

I flung myself onto his bed and let out a long sigh. It felt nice to be lying down. For some reason this day was really tiring even though I had gotten plenty of sleep the night before. It probably would take me awhile before I got used to being in school again.

Edward laid down next to me and I instinctively rolled my body into his. I closed my eyes and relaxed into him as he stroked my hair.

I was just about to fall asleep when the doorbell rang.

"I guess that's Alice and Jasper." Edward laughed and jumped out of bed to get the door.

For some reason his movements made my stomach do flip flops. I tried to control my breathing again just like I had at lunch, but it didn't work this time.

I ran into the bathroom and made it just in time before everything that I had in my stomach came up.

I didn't pay much attention to the world around me, but I did feel someone hold my hair back and rub circles in my back.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked. It felt like he had been asking that a lot today.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You don't need to stay."

Of course Edward didn't listen and flushed the toilet for me. He carefully helped me stand so I could rinse my mouth out and then carried me off to his bed.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked sitting down next to me. I had forgetten that she and Jasper had come over.

"I don't think I'm up for shopping, sorry." I apologized.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. You just rest up so you can be better by tomorrow." Alice patted my arm before standing up.

"Take good care of her." She ordered Edward.

"Yes ma'am." he laughed.

Once Alice and Jasper left Edward crawled into bed and pulled me into him.

"How are you really feeling?" he asked seriously.

"Better than before, but my stomach still feels a bit off." I knew it was best not to lie if I wanted the conversation to end quickly.

"Do you need anything?"

"Sleep." I said not afraid of letting out a big yawn.

Edward kissed the top of my head and said. "Then go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

I nodded by head and turned around so I could burry my face in his chest. It didn't take very long before the darkness took over.

**A/N: End of chapter 3. Of course I need to thank my amazing beta luv2beloved for reading over this chapter for me.**

**For once I don't have much to say lol. I'm still deciding if I should continue or not, but it looks like I am leaning more towards the side of continuing. I really like this story and what I have planned for it, and I hope you guys will too. **

**Please review and tell me what you guys think. I love to hear from all of you!**

**Next Chapter: Finding Out**


	4. Finding Out

**Bella's POV**

"Maybe you should stay home today Bella." Edward suggested as he allowed me to lean on him while I rinsed my mouth out.

A few weeks had gone by since the first day of our senior year. The dizziness and nausea didn't stop. They were only getting worse.

Edward fussed over me trying to get me to go see a doctor, but I was having none of that. I kept saying that it was nothing and that I eventually would get better.

Luckily during the school day I was normal, besides not eating lunch. Just the site of food made me feel queasy.

I was tired all the time too. No matter how many hours of sleep I always needed more.

"I'll be fine Edward." I groaned pushing myself away from him.

Every morning he suggested I stay home from school, and every morning I said no. It was getting annoying now.

I grabbed my jacket and backpack and walked out the door to Edward's car. He followed behind me, except going to the driver's side and started the car up. We drove to school in silence.

Alice and Jasper were already there waiting for us, worried looks on their faces. They too had noticed the sudden changes in me, though they weren't as persistent as Edward was in asking if I was alright.

We talked quietly avoiding the obvious fact as to why Edward and I were cutting it close once again.

I leaned against Edward and fought hard to keep my eyes open. I tried to pay attention to what my friends were saying hoping that it would keep me awake.

"Bella…Bella…" It sounded like a voice far off in the distance muddled by fog.

I blinked a few times and saw Edward's worried face. It had been too long since I had seen him without that look on.

"Yeah." I said suppressing a yawn.

"It's time to go to class."

Edward gently grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the class room.

Classes kept me from falling asleep during the day. I tried hard to pay attention and write down every little detail so I wouldn't fall asleep.

At lunch Edward tried to get me to eat, but nothing looked appetizing. The site of all the different types of food that was on his, Alice, and Jasper's trays were making me feel sick. I stuck to a bottle of water, like I did most days.

Finally the day came to an end and I found myself in Alice's car. She decided that we needed some quality girl time, no boys allowed.

Normally it would be hard for me to leave Edward's side, even if it was only for the afternoon. But he had been getting on my nerves lately with all the questions and hovering.

Going over from Alice's would be a nice little break before I did something drastic. I still loved Edward with all of my heart, and I wouldn't be able to keep going if he wasn't by my side. I didn't want my bad mood and his attempt to care for me to get in between us.

Alice and I headed straight up to her room when we got to her house.

"So what do you want to do first?" Alice asked throwing her bag on the floor.

"Sleep." I answered honestly flopping down onto her bed.

"That's no fun." Alice laughed and jumped onto the bed.

"For me it is."

I must have moved too quickly or it may have been Alice's jumping because the familiar tug in the pit of my stomach was back. I shot up from the bed and made it to the bathroom just in time.

Alice followed in behind me and held my hair while I emptied the meager contents from my stomach.

She flushed the toilet for me when I was done and I headed to the sink to rinse my mouth of the horrid taste. Together we walked slowly back into the bedroom and to lie down on the bed.

"You better?" Alice asked.

"A little."

"What do you think is wrong with you?"

"I don't know some sort of bug that won't go away. Or it could be a parasite."

"Well at least you're not pregnant."

I felt my eyes grow wide as I digested what Alice just said.

Pregnant? No I couldn't be. Edward and I were always so careful.

"Yeah that is a good thing." I laughed nervously hoping that Alice wouldn't catch on to my uneasiness.

"Why don't we watch a movie?"

"Good idea."

I settled into the pillows as Alice picked out a movie for us to watch and got things set up. We ended up watching _Madagascar _, though my mind was far from the movie. Alice's words kept playing in my head.

Could I really be pregnant? All the symptoms were there. Nausea, dizziness, tiredness, and when I thought about it I hadn't gotten my period and it was rarely late.

But I was on the pill and we always used a condom. So how could I have gotten pregnant?

"I'm sorry Alice, but I have to go. I just remembered that we have no food in the house and I still have to make dinner." I apologized getting up from the bed. "Plus I need to avoid as many fights as I can."

"Go ahead, I'll see you sometime this weekend."

I left Alice's house and walked back home. She only lived a few streets down from me so it wasn't that long before I arrived home.

It wasn't a lie when I said I needed to buy food. My mom often forgot to go shopping leaving me with the responsibility.

I never told me parents about my secret shopping trips; it would only end in a fight. But if I didn't go shopping they would fight as well. Pretty much anything now a days set them off.

I never understood why they were still together. Surely a divorce would make us all happier. But no they stuck through it, probably for my benefit. But they didn't know the pain I suffer from their constant fighting.

At least they found a temporary solution, never be in the house together at the same time. It wasn't that hard for them to do either since both had full time jobs and my dad almost always worked the late shift while my mom went off and did who knows what.

I was never sure what my mother was up to when she wasn't at home or working. It pretty much changed from day to day and I didn't care enough to keep track of everything.

I was left home by myself a lot, not that it bothered me. I also tried my hardest not to be around the house. Most days I ended up at Alice's or Edward's.

I ran inside my house and grabbed whatever money was in the food jar plus my car keys.

I decided to go to the grocery store in Portland. It was farther away, but I knew I was less likely to be spotted there by someone I knew or that knew my family.

Once I arrived I grabbed a cart and started to grab everything I needed. The bare necessities would work for now and I could do a more thorough shopping trip another day.

I stood in the last aisle in shock. There were so many different kinds of pregnancy tests. I didn't know which one to chose.

I ended up grabbing a basic plus or minus sign one before heading towards check out lane.

Once I paid I hid the test in my backpack. I didn't need anyone to see that purchase I made.

I drove back home and was glad to see that neither of my parents were around.

I grabbed the groceries and put them all away in the rightful places before I started dinner.

That was the one responsibility that fell on me and neither of my parents fought over.

My dad couldn't cook to save his life and my mom liked to make eccentric meals that often were inedible.

So I took over dinner making once I was old enough. Most nights I ended up eating alone and put the rest in the fridge for my parents to eat when they got home.

I assumed that it would be like that tonight giving me time to take the test. But I didn't seem to have that luck tonight.

"Hey Bells." I heard my dad call out as he entered the house.

"Hi dad." I called back paying attention to the food so I wouldn't get upset.

"What are you making?"

"Lasagna. It will be a little bit longer before it's done. I got a late start. I was over at Alice's for most of the afternoon and lost track of time." I stretched the truth out a tiny bit, but he would never know.

"That's fine. The games on tonight anyways."

After I placed the lasagna in the oven I decided to do some homework. I made sure that my bag that held the test was hidden in my backpack as I pulled out my math worksheet. That would keep me occupied until dinner was done and wouldn't let my mind wander to other things.

Then I heard the door open again and my mom call out. My mind definitely would not be doing any wandering tonight.

"Dinners ready." I called out when I saw my mom come back downstairs.

I wanted to put off any possible fights for as long as possible and the lasagna was cooked well enough.

I took a small piece for myself since I wasn't hungry and poured myself a glass of water.

My parents and I sat down at the table together and started to eat. The only sounds made were those of the utensils hitting the plate.

I took a few small bits, but mostly pushed the food around on my plate to make it look like I ate something.

Once I saw that my parents were finished I got up and started to clear the table when my dad spoke.

"You've done enough tonight Bella, don't worry about the dishes."

"It's okay dad, I don't mind." I said as I continued to clean up.

"Nonsense you baby your mother and I too much. You go on upstairs."

"And who do you except will do the dishes?" My mom asked speaking up.

"Maybe you could for a change. It's not like you do much around the house anyways."

"I do plenty around the house."

"Name one thing."

It was time for me to make an exit. I put whatever dishes I had in my hands in the sink and picked up my bag. As quietly and quickly as I could I made it past the table and up to my room.

There definitely would be no time for me to take the test tonight. I threw my backpack in the corner of my room after I made sure it was closed.

I grabbed my CD player and put the only CD in there that calmed me when I was in a bad mood. It was a recording of Edward playing the lullaby he wrote for me years ago.

He would always hum it to me to help me fall asleep at night or whenever we were having a peaceful moment. He recorded the lullaby for me so I would always be able to listen to it.

I didn't bother to look out my window when I heard the front door slam. My mother was always the one who left after a fight. I don't know where she went, but it didn't matter to me as long as she came back home in one piece.

When I heard the TV going I decided to make a dash for it and get ready for bed now. I didn't bother with a shower since that would take too long.

Once I was safely in my bedroom and I lied down on my bed and put the CD on full blast. I needed to calm down so I could get to sleep and drown out any thoughts of what I was going to learn tomorrow.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I heard my alarm go off. In my rush to forget I had forgotten to turn it off.

I didn't bother to try and go back to sleep, I was going to learn the truth today.

I looked out the window and was glad to see that both my parents' cars were gone. I didn't have to wait any longer to find out the truth.

I walked over to the corner where I had thrown my bag last night and pulled out the test. I silently walked to the bathroom and followed the instructions.

After I placed the stick in the seal I walked back into my bedroom and placed it on my desk. I sat down on my bed and watched it and the clock.

When five minutes had passed I finally got up the courage to look at the test. It was now or never.

I took a big breath in and opened my eyes staring at my results before I threw the stick to the ground.

I quickly picked up the phone and dialed Edward's number.

"Hello?" he answered sleepily after the fourth ring. I felt bad for waking him, but I needed him right now.

"Hello? Bella is that you?"

"Yeah it's me." I said quietly. I guess I had spaced for a moment.

"What's the matter? Do you not feel well again?"

"No…I mean yes…I mean…can you just come over."

"Sure I'll be there in a few." And he hung up his phone.

I hung up as well and placed the phone on my desk. In the process I made the mistake of looking down at the ground where the test laid. I kicked it under the bed so I wouldn't have to see it.

When I heard the doorbell ring and I quickly ran to the door. I feel into Edward's arms as soon as I opened it.

"Bella, what's wrong, are you okay?" Edward asked holding me close

"No."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"You better come upstairs." Edward picked me up and walked us to my room placing me gently on the bed.

"What is it?" he asked

I took a deep breath in, "I'm late."

"What?"

"I'm late." I said putting emphasis on those two words.

"What does that mean you're late?"

"Do you not remember anything from sixth grade health?"

"I try not to remember anything from sixth grade health."

"Edward do not make this any harder for me."

"What am I doing, and what is this?"

I had gone under my bed and picked up the stick placing it in Edward's hands.

"A pregnancy test?! You're not, are you?"

I nodded my head yes, I could feel the tears begin to form.

"Hey its, okay don't cry." Edward pulled me close and kissed the top of my head/

"What are we going to do?" I asked breaking the moment.

"Well most tests are only 99% accurate."

"Well that's comforting."

"Still, there could be the off chance. The hospital has a free clinic we could go there. We can go after school on Monday."

I just nodded my head in Edward's chest.

"I better do my homework." I said getting off the bed and going to my desk.

"Are you gonna be okay, do you want me to stay?" Edward asked

"No, I'll be fine." It came out sounding cold, and I instantly regretted it.

"Okay then see you tomorrow." Edward kissed my forehead again. "Bella…"

"Yeah?" I turned around to look at him.

"We'll figure something out, don't worry."

I nodded my head and pulled his face to mine so I could properly kiss him.

"Try and get some rest, I love you." Edward said giving me another peck on the lips.

"I love you too." I said before he left the room.


	5. What to Do

**Chapter 5: What to Do**

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Twilight.**

**Edward POV**

For once in my life I couldn't wait for Monday to come. The weekend seemed to drag on, and I had nothing to do besides homework to help pass the time.

I had not spoken to Bella since that fateful Saturday morning. I had to force myself not to run over to her house or give her a call, and I was going out of my mind.

I knew Bella needed some time to think about everything and I didn't want to pressure her into talking which may only drive us farther apart.

So I waited and hoped that Bella would give me a call or even come over. I made sure that I had my phone on me at all times and checked it every five minutes.

It was hard to believe, but I grew more worried as the hours went on. Ever since that first day of school when Bella got sick I was worried.

At first I really didn't put much thought into it, thinking it was nothing. But the sickness didn't stop; it only seemed to grow worse as well as my worry.

I begged Bella to see a doctor, but of course she didn't listen to me. I was going to force her to the doctors if it didn't go away by this week. I guess Bella beat me too it though.

When I got the phone call from her I almost ran out of my house in nothing but my boxers. Bella sounded so scared and alone that I needed to get to her as fast as I could.

When she handed me that test, I was shocked to say the least. We had always been so careful, using both birth control and a condom. I really have no idea how it happened.

I hoped and prayed that maybe Bella had taken a faulty test and that she really was not pregnant. I knew the chances of that were slim, but it could happen.

Finally Monday rolled around and I jumped out of bed to get ready for school. I did my usual morning routine in fast motion; I wanted to get to Bella's as soon as possible.

When I finally got to her house I was glad to see that her truck was still there. I was afraid that she may not want to ride with me to school.

I walked into her house and straight to the bathroom like I had done every day since the first week a school. I found Bella hunched of the toilet throwing up whatever was in her stomach, which wasn't much.

I crouched down to her level and gently pressed my hand to her back to make her aware of my presence.

I held her hair back and started to rub soothing circles as she continued to be sick.

"Are you finished?" I asked.

Bella nodded her head yes and I flushed the toilet and helped her to stand. She leaned heavily on me as she rinsed out her mouth.

"How are you feeling?" I asked carrying her into her bedroom.

"A little better." Bella shrugged.

"Are you still up for today?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice."

She was right there, it really was now or never to find out the truth.

I let Bella finish getting ready and then drove us to school. Alice and Jasper were already waiting there for us and we were forced to put on brave faces. We didn't want to force our friends to worry over something that may be a false alarm.

The school day dragged on. I found myself paying less attention to my teachers and more attention on Bella.

She seemed to be lost in her own little world staring off into space or at her paper.

I made sure that I had some sort of physical contact with Bella at all times whether it be holding her hand or just sitting so close together that our bodies touched.

Bella didn't seem to mind the physical contact and at times I caught her moving closer to me so more parts of our bodies would be touching.

During gym I was more overprotective than normal. Bella had never been athletic due to her lack of hand eye coordination skills and balance. I always made sure that we were partners or on the same team so that she wouldn't hurt herself or others.

Today I stood with her the entire time ready to intersect any ball that may come her way and to catch her if she fell. I didn't need Bella hurting herself, especially if she was pregnant.

Once the day came to an end Bella and I walked as quickly as we could to me car. I backed out of my spot quickly and left the parking lot before a line started to form.

I drove above the speed limit the entire way to the hospital.

At one point I looked over at Bella to see how she was doing. Normally she hated it when I drove this fast, but today she was silent.

I gently picked up her hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. I glanced over again in time to catch Bella giving me a small smile.

I found a spot close to the clinic and parked my car. I ran over to Bella's side and helped her out of the car. I pulled her body in close to mine as we walked towards the doors.

"Hello my name is Isabella Swan and I would like to have a pregnancy test." Bella said to the lady at the front desk.

"Please fill out these forms and a doctor will see you soon."

I kept my arm wrapped around Bella as we sat down in the plastic chairs. She went to work filling out the papers.

Once she was finished I quickly got up and handed them back to the secretary.

I sat back down and pulled Bella into me kissing the top of her head.

"It's gonna be okay." I whispered into her hair.

I don't know how long we sat there for until a nurse called out Bella's name. I moved my arm from her shoulders and grabbed her hand as we followed the nurse into an open room.

The nurse left us alone as Bella changed into a paper gown and sat down on the table.

A few minutes later the nurse came back in and did a few routine tests on Bella such as height and weight.

Then she took Bella into another room. I sat in the chair patiently waiting for Bella and the nurse to come back.

I quickly got up when I saw Bella leaning on a nurse. There was no need for an explanation as to what happened, they drew Bella's blood and she had never done well with that.

I helped her sit down on the table as we waited for the doctor.

"Hello my name is Dr. Truman." Dr. Truman said walked into the room. "I see that you are here for a pregnancy test."

Bella nodded her head yes.

Dr. Truman did another few simple tests such as listening to her heart and lung.

"Please lay down." Dr. Truman said.

Bella complied and I quickly got up and held her hand, I knew what was coming next. Bella had exampled to me about these tests and they never sounded pleasant.

I watched Bella's face as Dr. Truman finished up the test.

Finally he finished up and allowed Bella to sit up again.

A nurse came into the room and handed Dr. Truman Bella's test results. We waited patiently as he looked over the results.

"You are pregnant Bella."

I looked over at her and saw the tears welling up in her eyes. I pulled her close to me and gently stroked her back.

"Do you know what you would like to do?" Dr. Truman asked

"What do you mean?" Bella asked fighting back the tears.

"Would you like to keep the baby or have an abortion?"

I looked down toward Bella wondering what she would chose. I would love for her to keep the baby, but this was her body we were talking about.

"Can I think about it?" she asked.

"Of course. But please make a decision soon."

"Thank you." I said to Dr. Truman.

I helped Bella off the table and we walked out of the clinic. Bella waited until we got to the car before she broke down.

"What are we going to do Edward?" Bella sobbed.

"I don't know." I said honestly stroking her back.

"We can't have a baby Edward. We're only seventeen and haven't even graduated high school."

"Do you want to have an abortion then?"

"Yes…I mean no…I mean I am all about pro choice, but I don't think I could do it."

"So you want to keep the baby then?"

"No, my parents would kill me if they ever found out that I'm pregnant."

"What about adoption?" I suggested

Bella sat there quietly for a moment thinking my suggestion over. It really did seem like the best option for us. I wasn't sure how I felt about abortion and we really weren't ready to be parents.

"Look we don't have to decide today. The sooner the better, but we still have time."

"We should go tell Alice and Jasper." Bella said changing the subject.

I nodded my head and gave Bella a gentle kiss on the lips before starting the car and heading towards our friend's house.

On the way Bella had texted Alice to let them know that we were on our way over. Though she didn't tell them why. This really wasn't something you could tell your best friends over a text message.

I pulled into the drive way and once again held Bella's hand as we walked towards the front door.

Alice was already there waiting for us.

"What happened?" Alice asked as soon as she saw Bella's bloodshot eyes.

"We'll explain it to you inside." I said and ushered Bella in and onto a couch.

"I'm pregnant." Bella said quietly as soon as Jasper and Alice sat down on the couch opposite ours.

"What?" Alice and Jasper said at the same time.

"We're pregnant." I emphasized pulling Bella in closer to me, I could see the tears were about to fall again.

Telling our best friends made everything seem much more real.

"How did this happen? Wait, I know how this happened, but…" Alice started to ramble.

"We're not sure either, but we just went to the doctor's and it's been confirmed."

"What are you going to do?"

"We're still working on that. We've pretty much ruled out abortion, and are having trouble decided between adopting or keeping the baby." Bella said speaking up.

"We'll be here for you no matter what Bella." Alice said getting up and giving Bella a hug.

"But please guys don't tell anyone. No one can know that I am pregnant. My parents would freak out and I'd be the laughing stock of all of Forks High School."

"Don't worry, you're secret is safe with us."

**A/N: End of chapter 5. I need to thank my amazing beta luv2beloved for reading over this chapter for me.**

**For once I don't have anything to say lol. I am trying to write a chapter a day so I can update once a week now and hopefully continue to update once a week once school starts up again. I have written one on Monday and one on Tuesday so hopefully I will be able to continue writing.**

**Please review. I love to hear from you and what you think about this chapter. Come one let's see if we can get this story about 100 reviews too.**

**Next Chapter: A Night to Remember**


	6. An Evening to Remember

**Chapter 6: An Evening to Remember**

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Twilight**

**Bella POV**

Edward and I decided not to have the abortion, but we were still undecided on what to do once the baby was born.

On one hand I would love to settle down with him right now and raise a family together. We could do it, as long as we had each other.

But the baby was supposed to be born before we graduated high school. We wouldn't be able to pursue our dreams and we would be like every other small town couple, something we had tried hard not to be.

At least we had another five months to make the decision, though it was probably better if we decided now.

I was in my fourth month now, and it was getting harder to hide my stomach.

Since the decision still had not been made, we kept the baby a secret. There was no reason for everyone to learn about my pregnancy if we gave the baby up for adoption.

Plus if we told our parents they would end up making the decision for us, something neither of us wanted. We wanted to do this on our own, no parents allowed.

Alice at least was having fun. I had allowed her full access to dress me every day to make me look skinner and not hide the bulge. She did a great job too.

Sure there were still whispers amongst our peers about my sudden weight gain. Some of them were right and guessed I was pregnant, while others just guessed I was gaining weight.

I didn't really care what they thought as long as they didn't figure out the real truth and told my parents.

Tonight Edward was taking me out and I didn't have to hide my stomach. Other than those two things I was in the dark. I assumed we were heading out of Forks since I can show my stomach, but I didn't know where we were going.

At the moment I was at Alice's house as she got me ready for the night.

My mom decided it would be a good day to spend at home, which ruined any plans of getting ready at the house. Lucky for me Alice's parents were out of town at some event which meant I was getting dressed there.

We were in her bathroom as she curled my hair. Of course Alice knew what Edward had planned for us tonight, but wouldn't tell me anything.

For the past hour I have been trying to trick her into tell me, but nothing was working. Though this conversation was a nice change of pace from our normal argument of Alice playing Bella Barbie.

"Alright you're done." Alice said standing back and inspecting her work.

I stood up and walked over to Alice's full length mirror. I was a bit shocked at what I saw.

This was really the first time I allowed myself to look pregnant. I always had to keep my stomach hidden because I didn't know when my parents were coming home.

"Well what do you think?" Alice asked.

"You did a great job, as usual." I said turning to the side.

I was wearing a blue ruffle wrap dress that ended right before my knees. My hair was in soft curls and my makeup was natural and helped bring out my best features.

"Good because I don't have time to change anything Edward will be here soon."

As if on cue the doorbell rang. I laughed and headed downstairs to get the door.

There Edward was standing in all his perfection. He was wearing a dark blue button down and a pair of black dress pants.

"You look amazing." He said kissing me on the lips.

"You don't look too half bad yourself." I joked. "Let me just get my coat and we can go."

"You kids have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Alice shouted as we headed out the door.

"That doesn't leave us with much Alice." Edward laughed.

Like the gentleman that he is Edward opened my door for my and helped me get in before walking around to his side of his car.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going now?" I asked once we were on the road.

"Nope, you'll have to wait." Edward said with a smirk.

I groaned and leaned back against the seat while Edward just laughed at me.

We continued to drive in silence. Every so often Edward would bring my hand to his lips and give it a kiss. Throughout the drive he never let my hand go.

I still didn't know where we were heading. I knew Port Angeles was out since we had missed the exit, and a few other places along the way.

Finally Edward shifted over into the right lane when the Seattle sign appeared.

"We're going to Seattle?" I guessed.

Edward nodded his head yes. Now I knew where we were going, but I still did not know why.

We continued to drive around until Edward pulled up in front of a fancy looking restaurant.

He climbed out of the car and handed the valet his keys before coming around to my side and helped me out.

"Cullen for two." He said to the hostess.

She nodded her head and led us to the table. I was thankful that she was ahead of us because I knew if she wasn't she could be checking Edward out, and he was all mine.

"You're waiter will be with you shortly." She said mostly to Edward.

We both looked over our menus and placed our order once the waiter came. Luckily the waiter was male.

"So now that we are here will you tell me why we are here?" I asked hopefully.

Edward reached into his jacket pocket and handed me a folded up piece of paper.

I took it from his outstretched hand and opened it up. I read over the first line, not needing to know the rest.

"Oh my gosh Edward this is amazing!" I squealed getting up from my seat and giving him a hug. "Did you just find out?"

"Yea I got the letter on Thursday and I thought the two of us should celebrate my acceptance to Pomona." He smiled.

Pomona had been Edward's top choice in schools since he visited it last winter. It was one of the top colleges in the country and had an excellent music program, pleasing both him and his parents.

His dad wanted him to become a doctor like he did, but Edward did not want that. He wanted to have a career in music. But neither of his parents thought it was a good choice.

The rest of the meal was filled with excited chatter.

Edward was the first out of the four of us to get an acceptance letter since he applied early decision to Pomona. The rest of us had to wait until the spring to find out where we were going.

Once we finished eating and Edward had paid he lead me back outside and into the car.

We started driving and I noticed that we were not going in the direction of the high way.

"We're not going home?" I asked.

"Nope, we're not done celebrating yet." He smirked.

We ended up pulling up in front of a hotel. Edward pulled out our overnight bags, which I assumed Alice had packed for us, and led me inside.

I looked around at the gorgeous interior as Edward checked us in then lead us to the elevator where our room was.

"It's amazing Edward." I said once we were inside our room.

"And it's all ours for the night." He whispered kissing me on the sensitive spot right below my ear.

Pregnancy definitely could have a positive effect on our sex life since I was so much more sensitive, but we rarely get alone time. But right now we had all the time in the world.

Edward turned me around so that I was facing him and kissed me hard. I fought back with all I had.

Carefully, he led us over to the bed and lowered me down. I couldn't help but whimper as Edward straightened up.

"Let me." I commanded when I saw him unbuttoning his shirt.

I sat up and worked from the bottom up on the buttons. Once I was done I ran my fingers over his bare chest before pushing it off of his shoulders.

Once the garment was on the floor Edward's lips attacked mine again and pushed me down onto the bed.

I felt Edward's hands run up under my dress and slowly lifted it off of me. He threw it onto the floor not caring where it landed.

Next to go was my bra, which he took off a lot faster. Edward enjoyed the look and touch of my larger breasts.

He immediately started to fondle them in his hands running his thumb over the peak eliciting a moan to come out of my mouth.

I ran my hands down Edward's chest until I felt the material of his belt. I got to work unbuckling it then pulled down his pants and boxers at the same time.

It had been so long since I had last seen Edward that I couldn't wait any longer. Edward kicked off his clothes when my hands couldn't reach to pull them down any farther.

Edward fingers ran down the length of my body until they reached the elastic of my underwear. He toyed with it for a bit before pulling them off.

I knew what Edward had planned next as his fingers ran up the inside of my thigh. So with all my strength I pushed us over so now I was on top.

Edward gave me a confused looked. Normally he was the one in change.

"It's all about you tonight." I said huskily before I began my attack.

I started to kiss my way down his chest until I reached my final destination.

I ran my tongue up the length of Edward; I was rewarded with a low hiss. I swirled my tongue a few times around the tip until I finally took him in fully.

Edward let out a load moan and I sucked and nipped on his member, my hands covering where I could not reach with my mouth.

I gave on last suck before letting go knowing that he was close to cuming and we were nowhere near being done yet.

I picked myself up and resituated myself so my opening was right above his member. I slowly lowered myself onto him causing us both to moan.

I knew his favorite position was me on top. Personally I wasn't a big fan of it, but it was all about him tonight so I wasn't going to complain.

I started us out on a slow pace wanting to savor the moment. One of Edward's hands was holding onto my hip and helping me along while the other fondled my breasts.

We started to pick up the pace getting closer and closer to the edge.

"Cum with me Bella." Edward moaned.

That was enough to cause me to lose it all. I let out a load moan throwing my head back as Edward and I came together.

I collapsed onto his chest breathless.

"So how was that for a congratulations gift?" I panted.

"The best one I have ever gotten." Edward sighed and kissed the top of my head.

He carefully rolled us over and pulled out of me. He threw the sheets over us and pulled me in close. And we fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

**A/N: I want to thank my amazing beta, luv2beloved, for reading over this chapter for me. She did a great job.**

**Here is my Christmas Eve present to you guys. I celebrate both holidays and it just worked out perfectly that I am able to update both right when the holidays landed. Cool huh?**

**So I don't really have much to say, my mind is drawing a blank, lol. Please review and tell me what you guys think of this chapter and my second lemon. Come on lets get over 100 reviews for this story too. I know you guys can do it since you are all freaking amazing and awesome!**

**Happy holidays again, I hope you have a good one!**

**Next Chapter: Christmas**


	7. Christmas

**Chapter 7: Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**Bella POV**

I slowly woke up enjoying the peacefulness of the morning.

The baby was quiet inside of me with not so much as a movement and my parents were fighting. It really was a good morning. The only thing that could make it even better was if Edward's arms were wrapped around me.

I rolled out of bed when I heard two sets of footsteps walking around the house. I couldn't figure out why both my parents were home on a weekday.

Then I remembered it was Christmas, the one time of the year where my parents made an actual effort not to fight with each other.

I threw on the Pomona sweat shirt that Edward had given to me. It was extremely large and did a great job of hiding my growing stomach.

"Merry Christmas." I said making my parents aware of my presence.

"Merry Christmas." They said back.

I sat down on the couch and pulled the throw over myself. Though I still wasn't big and the sweatshirt hid most of my stomach I was still a little paranoid about them finding out.

My parents joined me by sitting around the tree.

"Here Bella this is from the two of us." My dad said handing me a card.

I took it from him with a puzzled look. It had been awhile since my parents worked together to get me something.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped as I opened up the envelope revealing a check for two thousand dollars.

"We know it's not much since college is so expensive these days, but we figured it would help you in the beginning or at least buy some books." My dad explained.

"You guys really didn't have to I have some money in my college fund and there are scholarships…" I started.

I knew money was slim around the house. The salaries of a small town cop and a substitute teacher were not exactly the highest paid jobs.

"But we wanted to sweetheart. You're our only child and we want you to get the best education possible." My mom told me.

"Thank you so much." I cried.

I leaned over and gave each of them a hug.

I gave each of my parents their gifts. They were nothing elaborate just some new fishing stuff for my dad and new art pads for my mom.

Everything was running smoothly until I opened up one of my presents from my mom. It was a cookbook filled with low fat meals.

"I figured you could use some new inspiration for cooking. Honey you've seemed to be gaining a little bit of weight." My mom said pinching my rounder cheeks.

I self-consciously pulled the blanket up higher over myself hoping to hide more of my larger body.

"Don't listen to her Bells." My dad comforted. "I think you look great, you're practically glowing."

"Thanks dad." I said sheepishly.

_As long as they didn't put two and two together I would be fine_, I kept chanting in my head.

The rest of the morning went without any more incidents or mention of my weight.

While my dad cleaned up the boxes and wrapping paper my mom and I headed into the kitchen to make our traditional Christmas French toast.

As we worked together I couldn't help but wonder if I would get to do this with my child, whether it be the one in my stomach or one I may have in the future.

We all sat around the table enjoying breakfast. I really did cherish moments like this when my parents were not fighting. It reminded me of my childhood; back when I thought my parents had the perfect relationship.

Once we finished eating my parents cleaned up the dishes while I headed upstairs to get dressed. As tradition I always headed over to Edward's before we both went to Alice's.

"I'm out see you guys tomorrow." I called out to my parents as I made sure that I had all the presents.

**Edward POV**

Christmas morning at the Masen house was never exciting.

My mom would always hire someone to come and decorate the house. Then she and my dad would put my gifts under the tree before they went on their annual Christmas vacation leaving me alone.

I would wake up at whatever time I felt like and then open up my presents. Each year they seemed to get more elaborate then the last.

Afterwards I would clean myself and the room up taking as much time as possible. The more time I took the less time I would have to spend waiting for Bella.

I was pacing around the living room looking at the clock every now and again waiting for Bella to come.

Finally I heard the doorbell ring and I rushed to the door.

I pulled open the door and pulled Bella into my arms giving her a passionate kiss.

"Merry Christmas." Giving her another peck on the lips.

"Merry Christmas." She said back breathless.

"Come on let's get you inside." I said wrapping my arm around her and leading her into the house.

As Bella took off her coat I took her bag and placed it under the tree.

"I brought my French toast." She smiled.

I pulled out Tupperwarethat contained Bella's and her mom's Christmas tradition.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." I joked.

"And here I thought it was because you knocked me up." Bella joked back.

I laughed along with her as I headed into the kitchen to grab a fork. Then I walked back into the living room and pulled Bella down onto the couch.

"You want some?" I offered her my fork.

"No thanks I had plenty at home." Bella said rubbing her stomach.

"Yes but you could always have more since you are now eating for two." I said placing my hand on hers.

"My mom noticed the weight gain." Bella sighed.

"She didn't figure it out yet… right?" I asked nervous.

"Luckily no. But she did give me a cook book filled with low fat meals."

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I'm sorry, it's rude of me." I said trying to stop the laughter. I opted to shove another piece of French toast in my mouth.

"No it's okay. I just forget how observant my mom is sometimes." Bella sighed.

"Why don't we open presents?" I suggested. I didn't like seeing Bella upset.

Bella nodded her head and grabbed a wrapped package from her bag.

"Merry Christmas." She smiled handing me the gift.

I carefully tore open the wrapping paper to reveal a while box. I opened the lid and saw some sort of book.

"It's a memory book." Bella told me as I took it out of the box. "Alice and my mom helped me pick out the pictures and other memories…"

I cut her off by pulling her into a kiss.

"Thank you it's perfect." I said pulling away.

"I'm glad you like it." Bella said after a moment.

I started to flip through the pages of the book. They were filled with tons of pages from the old pool parties we used to have at Alice's back at middle school to mine and Bella's official first date. Even our first ultrasound picture was in there.

"Now it's my turn." I smiled reaching under the tree to get my gift.

Bella took the box from my hands and opened it up.

"It's beautiful Edward." Bella gasped as she opened up the velvet box.

Nestled inside was a silver ring with a heart that had a diamond in the middle.

"Let me put it on you." I said taking the box and placing it on her right ring finger. I gave it a small kiss once it was in place. "No matter where we end up and I mean all three of us." I emphasized by placing my hand on her stomach. "We will always be in each other's hearts."

"Thank you." Bella cried and threw her arms around me.

I pulled her in close and allowed her to cry into my shoulder.

Though we still hadn't made the final decision, it looked as if we would be giving the baby up for adoption. We didn't want to, but we wanted the best for our child and we weren't sure if we could do that right now.

Bella and I spent the rest of our afternoon curled up on my couch in front of the fire. We were just enjoying the moment and the peacefulness of Christmas.

Once the sun started to set we decided it was time to head over to Alice's house.

I made sure that Bella was bundled up and that we had all our stuff before we headed out.

We always went over to Alice's Christmas night. Her parents were always off at some party leaving the house to ourselves.

We would exchange gifts and just stay up all night eating cookies and watching old Christmas movies.

It didn't take us long to get to Alice's. Of course Jasper's car was already there. He and Alice had their own Christmas traditions just like Bella and I did.

"Hey guys!" Alice exclaimed opening the door.

She quickly ushered us inside and lead us into the living room where Jasper was waiting for us.

I sat down on the couch opposite of Jasper with Bella sat by my side.

"Presents time!" Alice cheered handing package to both Bella and I.

It's just like Alice to want to get straight down to presents.

After we finished unwrapping presents we headed downstairs to where Alice's TV was. There was already a plate of cookies waiting for us on the table along with milk and eggnog.

We used to have some sort of alcohol on the table, but since Bella wasn't able to drink we agreed that we would also not drink so she wouldn't feel bad or left out.

Alice put in the first movie in before heading over to sit down next to Jasper.

I pulled Bella in close to me and threw a blanket over us. I placed my hand over her stomach when I felt something move.

"Was that what I think it was?" I asked moving my hand around trying feel it again.

Bella nodded her head; there were tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" Alice asked curiously.

"I felt the baby kick." I said excited as the baby kicked yet again.

"It's his Christmas present to you." Bella decided.

I nodded my head and pulled away the blanket so I could see Bella's stomach.

"Thank you little baby for giving me one of the best gifts ever." I said into her stomach and gave it a kiss. "Just remember no matter what happens mommy and I will always love you."

I looked up and saw Bella looking down at me crying.

I pulled the blanket back over her stomach and pulled her into my arms.

Though she hated to admit it, this pregnancy was taking a lot out of Bella and it wasn't just because we were teenagers and keeping it a secret. The weight of having to make the decision on what to do with our baby was the hardest and most important one we will ever make.

But for now that was still off in the future. I kissed Bella on the head letting her know that everything would be okay.

She curled back onto my chest and turned towards the TV.

Alice hit play on the remote control and the movie started.

With the thoughts of the future pushed to the side we were able to enjoy our Christmas tradition. Just as four friends enjoying the moment and not worrying about anything else other then what movie to watch next.

It really was a magical Christmas.

**A/N: End of chapter 7. I need to thank my amazing beta, luv2beloved, for reading over this chapter for me.**

**Once again I have nothing to say, lol. But please review and tell me what you think of the chapter. And maybe some theories of what you think is going to happen to Bella and Edward. We're coming close to an end to the flash back chapters so you'll learn soon enough. But I would love to hear what you think is going to happen.**

**Happy New Year to you all. I hope you have a great night and a great 2010!**

**Next Chapter: New Year**


	8. New Years

**Chapter 8: New Years**

**Disclaimer: I do not know anything Twilight**

**Edward POV**

New Years had always been a big celebration at my house. Every year my parents would invite over all their friends and colleagues to ring in the New Year with us.

Before we moved to Forks I hated the celebration. None of my friends could come over because they had to celebrate the holiday with their families. So I was stuck playing with the snotty spoiled brats of my parents' friends.

When I met Bella and Alice their parents let them celebrate with my family, they would sometimes join in with the other adults upstairs while we got the basement to ourselves. And when Jasper moved he joined us too. We had our own mini party downstairs complete with food, alcohol, movies, and games.

Even though I didn't join in the party upstairs I still had to help my parents set up for it. Our New Year's party was well known around Forks and it felt like everyone in town came at some point to see what was going on.

I was woken up that morning to my mother shaking me. She finally left the room once she was positive that I wasn't going to fall back asleep again. I looked up at my clock and groaned; it was only seven.

Not wanting to face the wrath of my mother I pushed myself out of bed and headed downstairs. I didn't bother getting dressed. I was going to be doing a lot of work and there was no need to get another set of clothes dirty.

"Good you're up." My mother said as I walked into the kitchen.

I hide my yawn behind my hand as I grabbed a muffin.

"When you are done eating you can help your father move furniture around." My mother told me.

I quickly finished up the rest of the muffin and headed out into the living room where my father was waiting for me.

"Go down stairs and bring up the extra chairs." He ordered.

I nodded my head and walked to the basement and so began my New Years Eve.

The rest of the day was spent moving tables and chairs so we would have room for all the people. Also helping my mother prepare the food and take it downstairs to the extra fridge to wait till it was needed.

We had a small stop for lunch. My mother insisted that I was too skinny and needed extra food since I was burning up too many calories while setting up.

Once my father and I got the approval from her that we made enough room I was sent upstairs to go get ready.

I looked over at my clock and saw that it was five, time had flown by. I only had two hours to myself until the guests started to arrive.

I quickly hopped in the shower. The hot water helped relax me and sooth my sore muscles from all the lifting I did.

When I got out and towel dried my hair and pulled my pajama bottoms back on.

I headed out into my room and saw that my mother had bought me new clothes. Everything had to be perfect today according to her. At least she had bought something I like: a white button down shirt, green tie, and black slacks.

I got dressed and decided to head downstairs to play the piano. I had this little tune stuck in my head ever since Bella told me she was pregnant. It had become our baby's lullaby and I loved to play around with it.

Since we still didn't know the gender the lullaby took to that having both slow and playful parts, perfect for a boy or a girl.

"Edward, let me see how you look." I heard my mother call.

I carefully closed the piano lid and followed the sound of her voice. I stood still in front of her as she did an inspection.

"Oh Edward what are we going to do about your hair?" She whined.

I tried to hide my smile. My hair was always untidy and it drove my mother crazy since it was the one thing she couldn't control and put in into place. No matter what she did it never cooperated.

Right now she ran her fingers through my hair trying to get it to go back, but it didn't work.

"It will have to do." she sighed and straightened my tie, something she could control.

We both turned our heads when we heard the doorbell ring.

"Go answer the door please." My mother said.

I nodded my head and went into the main hallway. Our first guests were a doctor and his wife who worked with my father at the hospital.

Like a good host I took their coats and lead them into the living room where my father was waiting.

The guests continued to pour in and I mingled a little bit in between greeting guests.

Finally I heard the voice of my angel.

"Hello Bella how are you?" My mother asked.

Bella and I had lucked out; both of my parents loved her.

"I'm great Mrs. Masen." She answered.

"May I take your coast?"

"No thanks I'm still a little bit chilly."

I felt my smile widen. If Bella wasn't taking her coat off that must mean her dress allows her stomach to show off.

I loved Bella's stomach and feeling it. Our baby was growing in there and it amazed me every day. I just wished we didn't have to hide it.

"Hello love." I greeted Bella entering the hallway before my mother asked Bella anymore questions.

Bella smiled at me and I gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"It looks like your other friends are here." My mother noticed.

I pulled away from Bella and saw Jasper and Alice walking towards the house.

Once they were inside we headed downstairs. I helped Bella take off her coat and then stood to admire her.

Pregnancy had only made her more beautiful. Tonight she was wearing a long red and black dress that showed off every curve, including her stomach.

"You look beautiful." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She giggled.

Bella, Jasper, and Alice headed into the main part of the room while I gathered the food. I had stolen. My mother always made way too much so she wouldn't miss a few plates. And it saved us the trouble of having to go upstairs and face the chance of getting stuck talking to some adult.

Bella and I cuddled up onto the couches and tuned on a news station. We didn't really pay attention and ended up just talking.

Every so often my hand would rub Bella's stomach getting a kick from the baby. It seemed like they knew who their father was.

When it got closer to midnight we started to pay closer attention the news. We all stood up and counted down the last ten seconds of 2004.

"Happy New Year!" We all shouted and fell down onto the couches laughing.

I pulled Bella in close and kissed her for the first time this year. There was so much meaning behind this kiss other than our regular love.

Next year at this time we didn't know where we would be, including our baby. Though I didn't want to think about the future, but I knew that our time was short and we had to make the most of it.

I pulled away from Bella and looked into her eyes. I quickly brushed back the tears that was starting to fall and tucked her head under my chin.

Separation was coming soon, but we didn't need to think about that. Right now was all that mattered, and we had to enjoy every moment of it.

**A/N: End of chapter 8. I need to thank my beta, luv2beloved, for doing an amazing job as usual!**

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had some major writers block with this story and couldn't figure out what I wanted to write. And then school started up and the work just piled on and then my lap top screen started to turn colors so I didn't have that. Add those things plus laziness and a roommate who doesn't leave the room and you get why its been so long since I've updated. But don't worry I've been working on this story and the sequel to BOGFF at work. I just need to work on transferring them from my notebook to the computer, but I have a couple more chapters written so you won't have to wait too long till the next one plus the sequel which will be up very very soon.**

**I also have a poll from when you guys want me to update the sequel to BOGFF. So please go vote in that and let me know which day works best for you. **

**And as always please review. I love to hear from you guys, especially since it has been so long since my last update on anything.**

**Next Chapter: Spring Break**


	9. Spring Break

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 9: Spring Break  
**

**Bella POV**

"I'm sorry we couldn't do something more exciting." I apologized again.

It was spring break and while moist of our peers was off in some sunny location Edward, Alice, Jasper and I were in Seattle.

Originally we had planned to go somewhere more exciting, but my pregnancy ended those ideas since I only had a month left. But Alice didn't want our last high school spring break to go to waste. Which is how we ended up in Seattle. Plus we were near my doctor's so I could go in for my weekly visit.

Edward and I decided to find a doctor outside of Forks. We didn't' need rumors to start flying around about my pregnancy. No one knew us in Seattle, plus there was a hospital so I could give birth there as well. If all went according to plan no one at home would ever learn about the baby.

"I told you Bella, you have nothing to apologize for." Edward told me. "We don't need some sunny typical spring break location. As long as the four of us are together it will always be fun."

Of course he was right. We weren't really the group of friends to go to some spring break spot. And we were getting out of Forks for the week, which was a nice change. Plus I got to flaunt my stomach since I didn't have to worry about running into someone.

But even with all these positive things I still couldn't help but feel guilty.

"So what are our plans for the day?" I asked

"I think Alice wants to take you shopping." Edward said

I let out a groan. "I don't know why I need to shop. I'm only going to be pregnant for another month and I don't even know what size I'll be after I have the baby."

"Well you know Alice. She isn't going to miss the perfect shopping opportunity."

"Do you think if I tell her my back hurts she'll let me out of it today?"

"Your back hurts?" Edward asked sounding worried.

"It's no big deal, but it's been bothering me all morning." I told him regretting mentioning the pain.

"Maybe we can just watch a movie here till lunch and play it by ear with your back."

"I don't want to ruin everyone's spring break even more then I already have."

"How many times do I have to tell you; you did not ruin spring break. Plus we are here for the whole week that's plenty of time to do something else. I'm sure Alice and Jasper won't mind one morning of movies."

"Alright then, give them a call." I sighed defeated; I knew there was no changing Edward's mind at this point.

Edward gave me a kiss on the head before picking up his cell.

I tried to find a comfortable position on the bed, but it was hard. My back really was in a lot of pan. I was glad that we weren't going anywhere.

I sort of lied to Edward earlier about when the pain started. I actually had woken up sporadically throughout the night because my back hurting. It was intensifying too, but only for periods of time.

But that's when I felt it, a sort of wetness between my legs.

"Edward, we have another change of plans!" I called out.

"What?" he asked still on the phone.

"My water just broke." I said sheepishly.

"Jasper, get the car ready." Edward ordered into the phone before snapping it close and pocketing it.

He rushed over to where I was lying on the bed and helped me up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess. Scared more than anything." I answered honestly.

"Why are you scared?"

"The baby is a month early Edward. I'm not ready for this I thought we would have had more time."

"Hey it's gonna be alright. The baby should be fine; a month early isn't too bad. And at least we don't have to drive from Forks to the hospital since we are already in Seattle."

I gave Edward a small smile; he always knew the right things to say.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me downstairs. Alice and Jasper were already outside in the car waiting for us.

"Are you excited Bella?" Alice asked turning around to face me.

"Not really." I grunted as a contraction hit me.

"Just breath through it." Edward said taking my hand into his.

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"Cause I have to push a baby out of me."

"Well when you put it that way no one could be excited." Alice said with a little laugh.

**Edward POV**

Jasper raced through the streets of Seattle trying to get us to the hospital as fast as possible. I was thankful that Alice and Jasper were here with us. I would have been a wreck if they weren't.

We made it to the hospital and Jasper pulled up to the door. I carefully helped Bella out of the car and inside.

"My girlfriend is in labor." I told the woman at the front desk.

"I'll need you to fill these out." She handed me a clipboard as a nurse with a wheel chair came over to Bella.

"I'll see you soon." I smiled trying to comfort her.

She gave me a teary smile before the nurse pushed her behind the double doors.

I made quick work with the forms. Bella had told me everything that I would need to know to full them out.

I was signing the bottom when Jasper and Alice walked in.

"Where is she?" Alice asked.

"Probably in a room by now. I had to fill out the forms before I could be with her." I explained holding up the clipboard.

The three of us headed back to the front desk and handed back the forms and got direction to Bella's room.

I had to fight back the urge to run down the hallways to get to her room. I couldn't bear to be away from her for much longer. I promised Bella that I would be there every step of the way and I didn't want to break it.

Finally we made it to her room just as another contraction hit. I ran over to her side and took her hands in mine.

"It's gonna be okay, just breath through it." I comforted her.

Finally the pain eased up and she slumped back against the pillows.

"Did you get the drugs?" Alice asked

"Yeah I'm just waiting for them to kick all the way in." Bella panted.

I brushed away the stray pieces of hair from Bella's sweaty face. As if reading my mind Alice pulled out a hair tie and helped Bella put her hair up into a pony tail.

"How long did the doctor say?" I asked.

"At least of couple more hours." Bella sighed; I could tell she wanted it to be over with already.

We sat around the room and waited. Occasionally a nurse would come in to see how far along Bella was, but other than that we were mostly along. We just sat around talking trying our best to forget that we were in a hospital.

Finally Bella's doctor came in to check on her.

"Well it looks like its time." He smiled. "Edward why don't you go get prepped up while we get Bella situated."

I nodded my head and stood up. Alice and Jasper both wished us luck before leaving the room.

I followed a nurse to another room, where I got ready. Then she led me to another room where Bella was situated for the birth.

"I thought you weren't going to make it." Bella sighed.

"I told you I wasn't going to miss anything." I smiled and took me place next to her head.

"On the next contraction I want you to push." The doctor explained.

Bella nodded her head and gripped my hand tightly.

"Ready, push." He instructed.

Bella squeezed my hand tightly as she pushed.

"Relax." The doctor told Bella.

The pressure on my hands let up and Bella caught her breath.

"Push again Bella."

She pushed harder the last time, but I could see how much this was taking out of her.

"I can see the head." The doctor told us. "You're almost there another big push."

Bella pushed with all her might squeezing my hand. The doctor was busy working until finally we heard the cry of our baby.

"Congratulations, you have a boy."

I couldn't tear my eyes away from my son knowing that this would be the only time we got to see him. It would be too hard later to look at him in the nursery knowing that he wouldn't be coming home with us.

He was beautiful though, a perfect combination of Bella and I. But the nurses had to take him away to make sure that he was alright since he was born a month early.

"We did it." I smiled finally looking at Bella.

"Yea we did." She said sounding breathless, but she was able to give me a smile.

I leaned over and kissed her sweaty brow.

"I'm so proud of you."

I watched Bella close her eyes, she deserved to rest after all the work she just did.

I left the room to allow the nurses to clean her and to go find Jasper and Alice.

"Did she have the baby?" Alice asked when she saw me.

"Yup, they are now moving Bella into a recovery room." I explained.

"Well what did she have?"

"I'm not saying."

"Come on, please Edward."

"Nope, my lips are sealed till we talk to Bella."

Alice pouted while Jasper and I tried not to laugh.

I led the two of them out of the waiting room and to the room where the nurses had told me they were putting Bella in.

"Hey Bella." I whispered as we walked into the room.

She was lying on the bed with her eyes closed and I didn't want to disturb her if she was sleeping, she needed the rest.

She turned her head when she heard by voice and opened her eyes. "Hey guys." She gave a tired smile.

"How bad was it?" Alice asked sitting down at the foot of the bed.

"Horrible, I don't care what women say about it being this amazing experience. It was painful and I don't want to go through it again for a long time." Bella explained.

"So what did you have?" Alice asked next.

"You didn't tell them?" Bella turned to me.

"No, I figured you wanted to do it." I explained to her.

"Yes, now I am dying to know." Alice said with an exaggerated sigh.

"We had a beautiful baby boy." Bella said with a smile.

Alice let out a little squeal and clapped her hands.

"He was so perfect too."

"It's gonna be okay, he's going to a good home." I said sitting down next to her on the bed and collecting her into my arms.

"I'm just going to miss him so much." Bella cried.

"I will too, but it's for the best." I comforted though I didn't know if I was comforting her or me.

"I know." She sighed.

"Hey no more sad thoughts." Alice said trying to cheer us up. "We still have an entire week of break and we are going to make the most of it."

Bella and I nodded our heads. Alice was right. We needed to be happy and enjoy these last few moments of freedom.

**A/N: End of chapter 9! I need to thank my amazing beta for reading over this chapter for me.**

**Unfortunately I can't say much cause I have to go to work like now. But the baby is finally here, yay! And please don't hate me too much for giving the baby away, it is all part of the plot of the story. **

**Please review too. I love to hear from you guys!**

**Next Chapter: Back to the Present  
**


	10. Back to the Present

**Chapter 10: Back to the Present**

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Twilight**

**Edward's POV**

"Bella spent another couple of days in the hospital before she could go back to the hotel. We finished up our spring break in Seattle before we headed back to Forks. No one knew about Bella's pregnancy or the birth. And everything would have gone back to normal, but Bella and I had trouble getting over our son." I let out a small sigh as I picked up the picture of Bella and I that was sitting on my desk. "Alice had convinced us to go to prom saying that we should do one normal senior thing and hoping that it would cheer us up. And for the night it did. We were able to forget all about our son and act like normal high school seniors."

"Where is Bella now?" Rosalie asked speaking for the first time since I started my story.

She and Emmett had rushed over as soon as I had told them I was ready to share. They didn't ask any questions. They just sat down and let me led.

"I don't really know." I mumbled looking down. "She ended up going to the University of Washington while I went to Pomona. I saw her a few times over break during our freshman year, but we weren't able to stay in contact with one another. I think the memoires of our son made it too difficult to see each other. We never did get over giving him up. I don't know if I ever will."

"Does anyone else know besides Jasper and Alice?"

"Esme does, so probably Carlisle does as well since they can't keep anything from one another."

Esme was assigned as my manager when I got my first record deal. She helped me with a lot of things from dealing with the public to helping me find an apartment and decorate it. I don't know if I would have survived that first year without her and her husband Carlisle.

They had become a second set of parents to me, especially since mine weren't around that often. My dad passed away right after my first CD came out from a heart attack. That was the last time I spent a significant amount of time in Forks.

My mom moved back to Chicago after my father died, but she kept the house in Forks for some strange reason. Every once and awhile she would come to LA and visit me and if I had a show near Chicago or Forks we would see each other. But other than that we talked to each other on the phone a few times a month.

My mother and Esme got along well, they probably talked more to each other then I talked to my mother. At least I didn't have to worry about my mom thinking she was being replaced.

Esme and Carlisle were actually moving to Seattle as well. Esme wanted to try something different with her life and she was getting tired of how her clients acted. Carlisle was one of the best doctors on the west coast so it was easy for him to get a new job at Seattle's hospital, the same one where my son was born.

"You've been keeping this a secret for all these years." Emmett said shocked.

"I made a promise to Bella that I wouldn't tell anyone and it's not really something I want my fans to know about. I don't think parents would be too pleased that their teenage daughter is in love with someone who had a child at seventeen. And I don't even want to think about what the paparazzi would do." I explained with a slight shudder.

Nothing good would come out of my secret being leaked.

"So, why the sudden change of heart telling Rose and I about this now?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know just something about being back in Washington for good. There are too many memories here and it wouldn't be long before something leaked out."

"You still love her don't you?" Rosalie commented.

"I never stopped." I admitted. "No matter how many girls threw themselves at me or how many girls I dated I couldn't stop loving Bella. I found myself comparing the girls to her and they all fell flat. And it wasn't fair to them that I was thinking about another girl while out on a date."

"So that's why you don't date anymore." Emmett laughed out loud. "I'm glad to hear that you have a good reason why you aren't dating or else I might have to agree with the rumors that you are gay."

Rosalie sent Emmet a death glare before slapping his chest.

"What was that for?" he asked holding the spot where he was hit.

"Must you be so inconsiderate?" she asked still angry.

"It's okay Rose." I said trying not to laugh at Emmett's crude joke. "I actually found the gay rumors sort of funny especially since I knew they weren't true. People would come up with anything just to get a good story."

"So are you gonna chase after her?" Emmett asked being serious.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know, go find her. She has to be around here somewhere. It's not like she can just drop off the face of the earth."

"I don't know." I had thought about finding Bella many times before, but each time I chickened out. There were too many negative "what ifs" that over powered the positive.

"I have to agree with Emmett on this one." Rosalie said "I think it would be good for you to get some closure in your life."

"And if she happens to be single then it's even better." Emmett added.

"Maybe." I said still not fully convinced.

I was scared to find out of she had moved on. I couldn't imagine why she wouldn't. Any guy would want to date her and she was a great girl.

"I bet Esme and Carlisle would be on board with us. And what's the worst that could happen other then not finding her? And if she has moved on then at least you will get to see her again."

I knew what Rosalie was saying was right, I really should go out and fine Bella. For all I knew she could be out there looking for me too.

"Fine I'll do it." I mumbled

I knew there was no turning back now.

"Good." Rosalie smile and pulled me into a hug. "Emmett and I are going to crash in one of your spare bedrooms since it too late to drive back home. We'll call Esme first thing in the morning and get started on finding Bella."

Rosalie and Emmett both stood up while I stayed in my chair behind the desk.

"Try and get some sleep man. Your gonna need to look your best when we find your girl." Emmett told me.

"Will do." I laughed and watched the two go upstairs.

I stayed down in the office for a little longer looking at the picture of Bella and I. My thoughts kept wondering to the past and to the future. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be to remember that year and I was glad that I finally told my friends about what had happened.

Now the only thing left to do was find Bella. There were so many thoughts I had about her. How much did she change? Did she buy my CDs? Had she moved on? Was she happy? Did she still love me?

These questions were endless and I knew the only way to get the answers was to see her again.

I finally put the picture down and headed to bed. I really did need to get my sleep. I didn't want to scare Bella off right away. Plus I needed to scare away any possible suitors that she might have.

**A/N: End of chapter 10! I need to thank my amazing beta, luv2beloved, for reading over this chapter for me.**

**Sorry this chapter is a little late. Some stuff came up and I figured it would be better to update in the morning then at night. I hope it was worth the wait. I know it is a little on the short side, but the next chapter should be a lot longer. I think this chapter answers a bunch of your questions. This next half of the story should be fun, just thinking about it made me force through my writers block so we can get to it. **

**Please review. I love to hear from you guys with all your questions and hypothesizes about what you will happen in this story. **

**Next Chapter: Finding Bella**


	11. Finding Bella

**Chapter 11: Finding Bella**

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Twilight.  
**

**Edward POV**

The next week was spent doing countless amounts of research trying to find Bella. I left most of the work up to my friends; it was too hard for me to do it. I let my hopes go up too easily and it came crashing down every time I didn't find her. I now just gave everyone the information they needed to find her.

Most of my days now we're spent pacing around my house or trying to compose a new song, but that always ended in me playing Bella's lullaby or our son's.

I had also unpacked everything quickly trying to get my mind off of Bella but I had done it so fast that I now had nothing to do.

I knew it was probably safe to leave my house since no one knew I was here, but I had nowhere to go. So I was stuck to the house waiting to hear some good news.

I didn't think we had gotten any closer to finding Bella then we were when I told Rosalie and Emmett, but Esme and Rosalie were convinced that we would find her and I don't think they were ever going to give up.

At the moment I was sitting in my study with a cup of coffee staring at the picture of Bell and I. I wondered if she still had that picture too.

I heard a loud bang followed by running. I didn't bother looking up, I knew it was Emmett.

"Lakeside School." Emmett said breathlessly.

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"Lakeside School is where Isabella Swan works as a high school English teacher." He explained.

I jumped up from my seat and stared at Emmett, I was in shock.

"You found her?" I asked.

"Yeah we did, now why don't you go put your best clothes on while I print out directions for you."

"Right." I said and ran out of the room.

I ran straight into my closet and stared at all of my clothes. I didn't know what to wear. If Bella was the same then she could still like me even if I wore my pajamas, but at the same time I wanted to impress her and show her that I was doing all right.

I ended up wearing a dark green button down and dark colored jeans. Bella had always loved it when I wore green; she said it brought out the color in my eyes.

I ran a comb through my hair just so it would be less frightening.

Finally I looked myself over in the mirror. This was as good as it was going to get, hopefully Bella wouldn't mind.

I headed back downstairs to see Emmett standing at the bottom of the stairs with directions.

"Thanks man." I said taking the directions from him.

"No problem, just make sure to call Rosalie and Esme once you find her. They are dying to know how she reacts to seeing you." Emmett told me.

"Will do." I laughed pulling on my gray jacket and grabbing my car keys.

"Good luck" Emmett called out as I headed towards the garage.

I got into my car and pulled out of my driveway making a left turn at the end towards the high way and to Bella.

**Bella POV**

"Alright class, get into your groups and start working on describing the different symbols that are in _The Scarlet Letter_." I told my students.

I stood at the front of the classroom and watched as my sixth period English class moved around their desks to get into their assigned groups.

When I had first gone to college I hadn't planned on becoming a high school teacher. I was just majoring in English and doing whatever I could to keep busy. This led me to being a TA for an English class. I found myself loving teaching and realized that I would do this for the rest of my life. I never regretted any of it either.

I had worked at one other school before Lakeside, and I hoped to be here for a while. I enjoyed the students and the pay. Plus it wasn't a far commute from my apartment in Seattle.

There were only two things missing in my life, but I couldn't dwell on them. Only bad things came when I did that and I didn't want my students to start questioning me on why I was crying.

I tried my hardest not to tell anyone about my past. Only one person knew every detail, but that was to help keep me sane and not fall apart at the seams.

Once my students were working I headed to the back of the classroom where my desk was. I started to work on reading over my AP English class essays.

I heard a knock on the door followed by the sound of excited whispering. I knew someone must be at the door since my student's couldn't be that excited over symbolism.

"You can tell them to come in." I told my class not looking up from the paper; I needed to finish this page.

"Hi…um…is Ms. Swan here?" I heard a voice that I never thought I would hear in person again.

My eyes snapped up from the essay. There he was in all his glory, looking even better than he did the last time I saw him. And it looked like my female students were just as excited to see him as I was.

"Edward?" I asked still having trouble believing that he was really here.

"Hi, Bella." He said giving me my favorite crooked smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all." I paused for a moment. I knew that I should be in the classroom with my students in case they had a question, but I couldn't say no to Edward. "Class keep working." I told them, but I knew it wasn't going to happen. A famous person had just interrupted their class and knew their English teacher.

I walked towards the front where Edward was standing and led him into the hallway. Luckily my classroom was all the way at the end of the second floor so not many people would see us.

Once we were out of sight and the door way closed I flung my arms around Edward. I still couldn't believe he was here. Edward wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in closer to his body. We still fit perfectly together.

"So how are you Mr. Hot Shot?" I asked laughing.

"Alright, how about you? Wow, a high school English teacher?"

"I know right. Me, back in high school again. But there isn't much you can do with an English major."

"I would love to talk to you more, but I can see that you are busy."

"Yea." I sighed; I didn't want him to leave.

"How about I pick you up after school and we could find some place to go and talk." He suggested.

"Sure, I'd love that." I smiled. "School is over around 2:30 I'll meet you in the side parking lot?"

"Sounds perfect." Edward smiled.

He picked up my hand and gave it a soft kiss before leaving.

I leaned against the wall trying to collect myself. Even after six years he still made my heart melt and my knees go weak.

Once I knew I wasn't going to faint or do something else embarrassing I headed back into the classroom.

"How do you know Edward Masen?" My student Jane asked.

I had forgotten that my class had all seen him so all hopes of going back to work were lost.

"We were friends in high school." I answered hoping it would be enough.

But of course it wasn't. All of them started shouting out questions asking me about Edward. It was going to be a long afternoon.

**Edward POV**

I walked back to my car in a daze. I couldn't believe I just saw Bella. She was still as beautiful as she was, if not more so.

I sat in the driver seat of my car and wondered what to do. I still had a couple hours to kill before school was over. That was when I remembered I needed to call Esme and Rosalie. They were probably on the edge of their seats waiting to hear from me.

I quickly dialed Esme's house number first.

"Hello." Esme said picking up on the first ring.

"Hi Esme." I said into the phone.

"Finally it's you Edward. Let me put you on speaker phone, we are all here."

I rolled my eyes. Of course they would all be together waiting for my call.

"So how did it go?" Rosalie asked.

"Great." I answered.

"Was she happy to see you?"

"She seemed to be. Her students definitely were." I laughed remembering the class's reaction to me entering the room.

"Is she single?" Emmett asked.

"I didn't ask, but there was no ring on her finger." I smiled to myself.

I was ecstatic when Emmett had told me her last name was still Swan. And when I had kissed her hand I had made sure to pick up the left one. My heart was about to explode when I saw her bare ring finger.

"So why aren't you with her now?" Emmett asked.

"Cause she has to work, but don't worry I'm picking her up at the end of the day so we can talk." I explained.

"That's great Edward; do you know where you are taking her?" Esme asked me.

"No, I'm hoping she knows of a good place to go. Hopefully some place quiet."

"We hope you two have fun. We'll expect a full report tonight."

"Alright guys, bye." I laughed closing my phone.

I couldn't' remember the last time I was this happy. It had been too long.

Since I still had time to kill I decided to drive around and look at the neighborhood. It seemed to be a nice part of Seattle.

I wondered if Bella lived here or someplace else. Most of these houses were rather large and I didn't think Bella would want to live in one if she was single.

I ended up driving through a little shopping area filled with small stores and restaurants. It didn't look too crowded; then again it was the middle of the school day. But this area did seem like a good spot for Bella and me to catch up.

As I drove around I made sure to stay close to the school. I didn't want to risk getting lost and having to ask for directions on how to get back.

When the clock struck 2:30 I headed back towards the school. I didn't want to be there too early and risk getting caught by some parent or student, but I didn't want to be late either and leave Bell waiting for me.

As I pulled into the side parking lot I saw Bella walking in towards me looking over her shoulder. I got a closer look and saw that a man was following after her. I stepped on the gas pedal speeding my car up so I could get to her faster.

I stopped the car right in front of her and she quickly climbed in.

"Drive." Bella ordered and I gladly listened.

"Who was that guy?" I asked.

"Mike Newton. A fellow teacher and one who doesn't get the message that I'm not interested."

I was glad to hear that Bella wasn't interested in this Mike character, but at the same time I couldn't help but wonder if that was because she had another boyfriend.

"So where do you want to go?" Bella asked me.

"I don't really care. Some place quiet." I shrugged.

"You need to hide from all those crazed teenagers?" Bella laughed at me.

"Sort of. I just moved to Seattle and only a few people know of the move. I would like to stay as low key for as long as possible." I explained to her.

"Well I don't know how low key you're going to stay now. My students have big mouths. Almost every student and teacher came up to me after you left."

"I'm sorry." I apologized. I really hadn't thought about how my appearance would affect her.

"It's okay. I think the entire school has already asked me for your autograph so there isn't really any other reason for them to bug me. Turn here; I know the perfect place for us."

I followed Bella's directions, which lead us into the little shopping area I had driven through earlier. She instructed me to park my car in a back lot and together we walking into a coffee shop.

I went up to the register and ordered us two hot chocolates. I wasn't sure if Bella still drank it, but it was something we always used to order anytime we went to some sort of coffee shop.

"How much do I owe you?" Bella asked as she found us a table.

"It's on me." I told her.

I saw her scowl as she took the hot chocolate from me, some things never change.

"So what's been going on in your life?" I asked her taking a sip from my drink.

"Not too much. Went to college, got my teaching degree…oh and my parents finally got a divorce."

"Really?" I asked shocked, but happy for her. I knew how much pain their fighting had caused Bella.

"Yeah in the beginning of my sophomore year of college they finally separated. And then a month later my mom remarried this baseball player named Phil."

"Do you like him?"

"He's alright I guess. He's a lot younger then my mom, but he makes her happy. The two now live in Florida so I don't see them much."

"How about your dad?"

"Still the Chief of Police in Forks. How about your parents?"

"My dad passed away shortly after my first CD came out."

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry to hear that. Was it sudden?"

"Yeah, he had a heart attack."

"How's your mom?"

"She's fine now. She moved back out to Chicago, I think she is much happier living there. Though she never sold the house in Forks."

"I wish I could have…" but Bella stopped herself

"Yeah, me too." I said quietly

We sat in silence for a moment both lost in our own thoughts of our pasts and our mistakes.

"So how is it being famous?" Bella asked breaking the silence.

"Alright I guess. I made a few close friends; I'll have to introduce you to them some time." I told her.

"Pretty much all the girls in my school are in love with you. You don't know how many times I've almost spilled that Lullaby is my song."

"You knew?" I asked.

"How could I not? I know all those chords so well. And those lyrics."

"You know that you have always been my inspiration."

"Even now?"

"Yes even now."

I smiled at Bella and watched as her cheeks turned bright red. I couldn't stop myself from raising my hand and running my finger down her cheek.

"You don't know how much I've missed this." I told her as our eyes connected.

"I think I may know." She whispered back.

We stayed in the coffee shop for another hour just catching up with one another. We kept most of our topics light and mostly on the present, never once on the past and the important things we should be talking about.

But now wasn't the time for that. We had just found each other again and we would have time for all that deep discussion later.

I drove Bella back to school where her car was. We were both happy to see that the lot was empty so we didn't have to worry about getting caught.

"I would love to see you again; you know maybe go out to dinner or something." I told her just as she was about to get out.

"I would love to do that too." Bella smiled. "Give me your phone."

I reached down into my pocket and pulled out my cell and handed it to her. She programmed her number into it before handing the phone back to me.

"I expect to hear from you soon." Bella smiled. "Bye."

"Bye." I said back.

Bella gave me a quick peck on the cheek before running out of my car and into her own. I watched as she safely managed to turn it on and leave school property before leaving myself.

**A/N: I need to thank my amazing beta, luv2beloved, for reading over this chapter for me.**

**Yay Bella and Edward have found each other! Next chapter will deal with more of their feelings and their past. I felt they needed a happy moment to reconnect before they started going into serious conversations.**

**Please review too. You guys really are amazing and I love to hear from you.**

**Next Chapter: Where Does That Leave Us  
**


	12. Where Does That Leave Us

**Chapter 12: Where Does That Leave Us**

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Twilight or its characters**

**Bella POV**

Edward had called me that night after we saw each other. We talked on the phone for hours, just like we used to do when we were kids.

He asked me out to dinner on Friday night and of course I accepted. That was followed by another date which was shortly followed by another.

He introduced me to his new friends; the ones that helped him find me. I couldn't stop thanking them for bringing Edward back to me, but they just said they were happy to see us happy.

Edward and I had yet to discuss the things that had driven us apart all those years ago. I knew the topic was bound to come up soon, and I was dreading it.

Edward and I had another date tonight. We normally only went out on the weekend since I had to get up early for school. One those nights Edward usually came over to my apartment and we would just sit around and relax.

I didn't know what would be going tonight; Edward had kept it a secret. When I had reminded him I hated secrets he just laughed at me and said "something's never change."

I stood in front of my closet trying to decide what to wear. Edward said we weren't going anywhere fancy, but I still wanted to look nice for him. I decided on a royal blue sweater and black slacks. The two went well together and I wasn't over or under dressed. I didn't bother with jewelry; the only thing I ever wore was the promise ring Edward gave to me on our last Christmas together.

I looked over at my clock and decided to head out. I was supposed to meet Edward at his house. We actually didn't live far from one another making it easier for us to visit.

I parked m car in his drive and headed to the front door. We normally didn't spend much time at his place, I'm not sure why though. Edward was already at the door and had it open before I could even knock.

"Hello love." He said giving me a light kiss on the lips.

"Hello." I said back and allowed him to take my coat. "So what is this surprise you have for me?"

"We are eating dinner here tonight. I figured since you are always cooking for me it's time I returned the favor."

"You know you don't have to do that. I love cooking for you. It's nice to cook for more than one person."

"I know, but I want to"

Edward led me into the kitchen and poured me a glass of wine while he continued to cook. We talked about how our week went. I was busy grading papers while he was trying to write for his next album.

Edward ordered me into the dining room where the table was set and candles were lit all around. He carried in our dinner - baked ziti, and served it onto our plates.

From my seat at the table I had a perfect view of Edward's piano, and kept looking at it throughout our meal.

"Will you play for me?" I asked when we were finished.

"Of course." Edward smiled at me.

He offered me his hand and led me over to his piano. He pulled out the bench for me and we sat down next to each other. He began to play _Lullaby_.

It had been too long since I had last heard him play. My friends had begged me to come with them to see him in concert, but I always decided not to. It was would be too hard to see him without being able to talk to him after the show. Slowly _Lullaby_ turned into my lullaby before that turned into our son's song.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked and stopped playing.

He cupped my face in his hand whipping away the tears that I didn't realized were falling.

"I miss him." I sobbed leaning into his touch.

"I know." He sighed.

"Do you think about him?"

"Every day. When I wake up in the morning and before I go to sleep at night."

"I do too. I wonder if he is happy and healthy. Do you think we did the right thing by giving him up?" I asked looking up into Edward's eyes.

"At the time I think it was, but now I'm not too sure." He explained with a sigh.

"What do you think would have happened if we had kept him?"

"I really don't know. We would probably still be in Forks."

"You would have never become famous."

"I might have. For all we know there could have been a _Lifetime_ movie made about our little family."

This got a laugh from me.

"I think we could have done it. Raise our son and still make it in the real world. We would have been happy, just the three of us." I explained with a sigh

"We wouldn't have had these past five years apart." Edward said to me.

"Yea, being away from you was one of the hardest things, especially since I knew you were out there. Your face and music was pretty much everywhere I went. And you have made it quit hard to teach high school girls."

Now I got a laugh out of Edward.

"Well, we never have to worry about being apart again do we?" He asked me.

Edward leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. Since meeting each other again we had been careful with our kisses. They were always light and normally not on the lips. But right now this is what I needed, what we needed.

Carefully Edward picked me up and carried me over to the couch laying me down carefully and his body covering mine. We slowly started to take off each other's clothes re-learning the different parts of our bodies and what places were the best to touch to get the reaction we wanted from one another.

"Hang on a sec." Edward said giving me a quick kiss on the lips then running off. He came back with a condom in his hand.

"So you want to be safe now." I joked

"Yeah well.... we.... well, always have to be protected." he said sounding a little nervous.

"You were going to say mistake, weren't you?" I asked. Edward just looked down. "It's okay. I guess in most people's eyes they would see our son as a mistake. But I think he was meant to happen."

"Couldn't agree with you more." Edward leaned back down over me.

I took the condom from his hand and pulled it out from the wrapped. Slowly I rolled it over his enlarged member and watched his reaction to me touching him.

It didn't take long for us to remember how well we fit together. We both let out loud moans when Edward entered me. It felt so good to have him inside of me, I felt complete once again.

Edward started a slow pace letting me adjust to his size and feel our every movement. With my encouragement his pace started to get faster and my own hips started moving on their own accord to meet his. Together we came, screaming out each other's names, just like we used to do.

Once we both came down from our high Edward slowly pulled out of me and laid down next to me on the couch. He pulled the throw over our bodies and pulled me in close.

"You know I haven' been with anyone since you." I told Edward once we were settled.

"Really?" he asked sounding surprised.

"Yea I did date here and there, but I never felt that right spark to go all the way."

"Even with Mike Newton."

"OH shut up." I laughed and playfully hit him on the chest. "What about you? And don't get all modest on me. I read the tabloids and all those online sites."

"Well a majority of those things are false. I guess you are aware of my big thing with Tanya Denali." I nodded my head yes. "I never took it seriously, but of course she did. I felt so bad for her that I took her to bed. It was nowhere near as good as what we just did."

"We do have something special going on, don't we?" I asked giving him a smile.

"That we do." He answered.

Edward kissed the top of my head and tightened his grasp on me. I snuggled closer to his body and placed my head on his chest. I was about to fall asleep when I hear Edward's voice.

"What did you say?" I mumbled.

"I asked if you would like to find him."

"Find who?" I asked my brain was a little muddled from almost falling asleep.

"Our son." Edward answered, now that woke me up.

"Could we really do that?" I asked sitting up to look Edward in the eyes.

"I don't see why we can't try. We can ask Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett to help, too. But Bella I have to warn you, there is a good chance we don't find him. Social services are good at keeping closed adoptions a secret."

"I know, but trying is better than nothing right?"

"Right. First thing in the morning I'll call Carlisle up and see if he can find out anything at the hospital."

"First thing in the morning." I yawned.

I let me head fall back onto Edward's chest. In the comfort of his arms it didn't take me long to fall asleep.

**A/N: End of chapter 12! I need to thank my amazing beta, luv2beloved, for reading this over for me. She does a great job!**

**Sorry it took so long to update. It was finals at school and pretty much paper, after paper, after paper, and then after all that was finished I had to pack. So I really didn't have much time to sit down and type any of my chapters up. But I am on summer break now so hopefully I can get my chapters up faster...well except for the next one. Its that time again, chapter 13. So while it may take awhile to get the chapter you will get two of them in a row!**

**Please review guys too! I love to hear from you and know what you guys think will happen next**

**Next chapter: On a Mission**


End file.
